Privatunterricht
by Sakari1821
Summary: hmmm ... Privatunterricht halt... Ein Technik Problem und Ein Gibbs der nciht weiter weiss ... mehr sag ich nicht dazu... GA


Dislaimer : Nix Mir und ich auch keine Kohle kriege...

Pairing : Gibbs und Abby

---

Privatunterricht

Es war mal wieder zum verzweifeln, Gibbs saß nun schon seit 3 stunden vor dem pc und wusste einfach nicht was er noch tun sollte.Immer wieder das selbe Bild. Schwarzer Bildschirm mit einem grünen Totenkopf ,der blinkte!

„ Verdammte Sch°°°e ,warum nur immer ich?!" sagte Gibbs mehr als genervt.

Er wollte von keinem Hilfe, von gar keinem. Naja von einer ganz speziellen Person würde er vielleicht Hilfe an nehmen ,aber das wusste keiner und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Bei seinem letzten Versuch, dieses verfluchte Miststück , wie er seinen Pc liebevoll getauft hatte,wieder in den Griff zu kriegen schweiften seine gedanken ab. Zu IHR! Zu ihrem Lächeln, das den Raum erhellte , zu Ihren wundervolle grünen Augen , die einem alles verrieten wenn man sie nur lange genug und sehr genau kannte , zu ihrem schwarzen Haar, zu ihren ... nein diesen Gedankengang verbot er sich!

Er schaute auf seine Uhr , 23 uhr 45 min, nun war keiner mehr im Gebäude , keiner ausser ihm!

Jetzt reicht es , Zorn stieg in ihm hoch, er war beinahe soweit seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren.

Er sah sich um ,ob auch wirklich keiner mehr da war , mit der flachen Hand schlug er mit einem Mal gegen den Bildschirm. Gibbs hoffte das es ,mit sanfter Gewalt , ginge diesen pc wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Aber um sonst.Ein zweites Mal etwas heftiger , doch auch dies brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg ,nur eine Hand die furchtbar weh tat ,weil er das Gerät im falschen Winkel getroffen hatte!

In seiner Rage bemerkte er nicht , das jemand hinter ihm stand und ihn mit einem grinsen beobachtete. Die Person machte sich ,nach weiteren Augenblicken und zwei weiteren Schlägen von Gibbs auf den Computer, bemerkbar!

Erschrocken fuhr Gibbs herum und sah in das grinsende Gesicht Abby´s, sie stand nur das und grinste ihn an. Gibbs versuchte seine Hand zu verstecken die etwas angeschwollen war.

Abby bemerkte dies und sagte lächelnd: „ Na Probleme mit der lieben Technik? "

Ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben ging Abby zu Gibbs pc um ihn genauer in Augenschein zunehmen!

„ Na da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt, ein grüner Totenkopf bedeutet ein sehr schwacher Virus ist ins System eingedrungen, ein roter wäre dafür um so schlimmer , der würde das komplette System zum einsturz bringen und die Daten wären pfutsch. Aber dies hier kriege ich hin ,einen Moment Geduld bitte! Ist es nicht schön mein kleiner Totenkopf? Den habe ich nur für unser System gebastelt ..." sagte Abby mit funkelden Augen und schon flogen ihre schlanken Hände über die Tastatur. Gibbs stand nur da und starrte sie schweigend an. Hätte er doch gleich um Hilfe gebeten , dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen... aber das war was er nicht konnte – um Hilfe bitten. Nein das konnte er nicht, dachte er.

Nach einigen Minuten war der Pc wieder Einsatz bereit.

„ So , fertig" strahlte sie ihn an." Aber warum hast du denn nicht gefragt ob ich das hinkriege dann hättest du jetzt kein Problem mit der Hand ,die du schon die ganze Zeit versuchst vor mir zu verstecken?!" Abby sah ihn mit ihren grossen grünen Augen fragend an.

„ Abbs ich wusste nicht ob ich dich damit von wichtigen Dingen abhalte,aber ... Danke."

Gibbs konnte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen , er war hilflos .

Was hat er gesagt? Er hat danke gesagt? Er hat sich bei mir bedankt? dachte Abby überrascht ,weil sie wusste das es Gibbs sehr schwer fiel sich bei jemanden zu bedanken.

„ Ach was , welche wichtigen Dinge denn? Wir haben doch in den letzten Tagen kaum was zutun! Aber jetzt zeig mal deine Hand her!" Abby lächelte als Gibbs ihr die Hand wiederwillig zeigte.

„ AUA ... musste das jetzt sein?" sagte Gibbs ärgerlich , Abby hatte ihm sehr fest auf die Hand gedrückt!

„ Ja muss sein, warte mal hier ich hole Eis ,du sollst ja noch lange Freude an ihr haben" sagte Abby und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Hand!

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam Abby wieder mit einem grossen Beutel Eis, zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte sich Gibbs nicht einen Millimeter bewegt. Er hatte brav gewartet bis seine "Krankenschwester " wieder da war! Lächelnd legte sie ihm das Eis auf die schmerzende Hand. „ So und das bleibt jetzt etwas liegen!"

Gibbs stand eine Weile da bis seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen wollten und schon weh taten, so setzte er sich . Abby holte sich einen Stuhl und nahm neben ihm Platz.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile ,bis Abby das Eis wegbringen wollte. Als Abby wiederkam und sich neben Gibbs setzte sah sie ihm in seine eisblauen Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht aus diesem Blick lösen und auch Gibbs ging es nicht anders, der sich in Abbys Augen fast verlor.

Nach einer Weile schaffte es Abby sich aus dem Blickkontackt zu lösen!

„ So jetzt zeig mir mal deine Hand" sagte Abby und begutachtete Gibbs Hand.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern drüber ,sehr vorsichtig , untersuchte jeden Zentimeter sehr genau. Jede ihrer Berührung von ihr war ein elektrischer Schlag.

Als Abby die „Behandlung" beendete ,küsste sie seine Hand kurz. „ Ich hoffe das hilft. Tuts noch irgentwo weh?" Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf und konnte es nicht fassen.

Was war das denn? dachte er. Sein Herz schien fast zu explodieren , es schlug so laut das er Angst hatte jemand könnte es hören.

Abby bemerkte das ihn irgentwas beschäftigte und sah ihn mit ihren ,grossen ,glänzenden grünen Augen fragend an!

Aufeinmal kam ihr die Idee!

„ Hey Boss-Man , wie wäre es wenn ich dir Privatuntericht gebe?" sagte Abby ,Gibbs anstarrend um jede seiner Bewegungen analysieren zu können!

„ Was ? Was willst du mir geben? Glaubst du wirklich das ich sowas brauche?" fragte Gibbs.

„ Ich will dir Privatunterricht geben ,mit dem Pc das du mal deine Probleme selbst beheben kannst und keinem um Hilfe bitten musst! Und ja ich glaube das du das brauchst!"sagte Abby grinsend.

Gibbs überlegte einen Augenblick ob er sich freuen oder sich wundern sollte, denn Tony hatte Abby schonmal gefragt ob sie ihm „Nachhilfe" gibt und sie hat gesagt so was mache sie nicht.

Er grübelte noch eine Zeit lang nach, dann gab er ihr nickend zu verstehen das er den Privatunterricht zustimmte!

Abby klatschte begeistert in die Hände und hüpfte in die Höhe: „ COOL ,ich , Abby Sciuto kann Boss-Man noch was beibringen! " Sie umarmte ihn flüchtig und drehte sich dann zum gehen um, sie war schon kurz vorm Aufzug als Gibbs ihr nachrief : „ Hey Abby wann beginnt denn der Privatuntericht?"

„ Ach ja hätte ich jetzt völlig vergessen!" sagte Abby etwas überrascht!

„ Und?"

„ Sagen wir ,weil morgen Wochenende ist , morgen um 10 uhr vormittags?"

„ Mhm... Ok... also 10 uhr Morgen"

„Ok , ach und gehe bald ins Bett ,du musst morgen fit sein!" sagte Abby neckisch!

Damit war sie verschwunden und auch Gibbs wollte nachhause gehen.

Noch darüber nachgrübelnd ,ob das auch so ganz richtig war und ist, lagen beide, Abby Sciuto und Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in ihren Betten und zermaterten sich das gehirn, was sie fühlten und versuchten nach langen hin und her überlegen ,einzuschlafen.

Beide schliefen erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ein. Und auch beiden war es anzusehen das sie noch müde waren!

Es war gerade mal 9 Uhr und Abby hüpfte fröhlich durch ihre Wohung und machte sich fertig!

Sie hatte alles schon vorbereitet ,sie war schon um 7 uhr wach gewesen! Sie hatte nur 3 stunden schlaf bekommen!

Aber sie war fröhlich und glücklich wie nie!

Ihr war bewusst das Gibbs ein sehr guter Freund für sie war , ein sehr,sehr guter Freund sogar!

Nur sie war sich nicht sicher was er fühlte! Aber sie machte ,konnte und wollte sich nicht Gedanken darüber machen.Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftig ,ihre Anziehsachen an die richtigen Stellen zu ziehen!

Als sie alles an die richtige Position gezogen ,gezerrt und gezupft hatte, war es,als sie auf die Uhr schaute, schon 20 min. vor 10 Uhr!

Sie wurde nervös!

Auch Gibbs der sich nicht mehr so komisch fühlte seit vielen Jahren, als er noch zur Schule ging und mit einer Mitschülerin gelernt hatte, in die er heimlich verliebt gewesen war!

Auch er hatte diverse Probleme mit der Kleidung! Als es Zeit wurde machte er sich auf den Weg zu Abby!

Er fuhr noch schnell am Coffeeshop vorbei und holte die Tägliche Ration Koffein für beide!

Pünktlich um 10 Uhr stand Gibbs vor der Wohnungstür von Abby und ihm war ziemlich schlecht ,nicht das er krank gewesen war ,nein er war nur ziemlich aufgerregt!

Aber er wusste nicht ganz genau warum ! Er hatt eine dunkle Vorahnung doch diese wollte er sich nicht eigestehen.

Nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens , klingelte er und hörte ein paar Sekunden darauf Abbys fröhliche Stimme.

Abby öffnete die Tür und Gibbs war milde überrascht über ihre Erscheinung.

Sie trug ein rotes Top ,darüber ein Netzshirt , einen schwarzen,engen Minirock und schwarze Schnürstiefel! Dazu hatte sie viele Ketten um den Hals hängen und 2 reifen klimperten an ihren Armen! Sie hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Auch sie war ziemlich überrascht von Gibbs , man sah ihn nur selten ,ja fast nie in normalen Alltagsklamotten, aber ihr gefiel es sehr , vielleicht zu sehr! Ihr wurde es ganz anders, ihr wurde heiß und kalt aufeinmal!

Sie standen mindestens 2 Minuten so da ,als Abby sich wieder fasste und Gibbs rein bat!

Die nächsten 30 Minuten verliefen schweigend , naja Abby erklärte Gibbs was er zu tun hatte wenn er eine E-Mail bekam mit fragwürdigem Inhalt .Er begriff schnell und zu Abbys überraschung war er kein Hoffnungsloserfall!

„ Hey, super das klappt ja schon hervorragend! Du bist doch kein Hoffnungsloserfall!"

„ Ähmmm... Danke aber ich habe einfach nur eine großartige Lehrerin!" sagte Gibbs grinsend und sah wie Abby verlegen und rot wurde!

Gibbs betrachtete Abby noch eine Weile lang bis er ein kleines Problem mit grosser Bedeutung hatte!

„ Ähhh... Abbs? Könntest du es dir mal ansehen?" Gibbs war etwas unsicher und Abby kam grinsend auf ihn zu!

„ Na dann zeig doch mal ..." Abby begriff ganz schnell was das Problem war, der Pc hing fest, er musste neu gestartet werden!

„ Dein Problem ist schnell behoben ,einfach neu starten! Schau ... da drauf drücken..." sagte Abby grinsend und deutete auf den Knopf für das an und aus schalten!

Gibbs sah sie grinsend an und sagte: „ Nee sehe ich nicht könntest du es mir nochmal zeigen ?" Abby grinste auch und zeigte es ihm, als sie sich von ihm abwenden wollte griff Gibbs nach ihrem Handgelenk!

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an, sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte !

Sein Grinsen war wie weggewischt ,seine Augen schienen zu glühen und es lag ein Knistern zwischen ihnen.

„ Lauf doch nicht weg , ich will alles kennenlernen , ALLES – bitte zeig es mir!" sagte er leise ,es war nur ein Flüstern doch konnte Abby alles klar verstehen.

Abby beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte : „ Wirklich alles? Das wird aber nicht in einer Stunde zu machen sein!"

„ Abbs, wir habe das ganze Wochenende Zeit!" sagte Gibbs mit einem Unterton in der Stimme der Abby einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sie sah ihn gebannt an , hatte er das wirklich ebend gesagt? Das war nicht ihr Boss, das konnte er nicht sein! Sie spürte ein Kribbeln als er sie zu sich hinunter auf seinen Schoss zog, sie konnte sich nicht wehren denn das was geschah hatte sie sich schon seit langem gewünscht!

„ Abby?"

„ Hm?"

„ Ich würde dich zu gerne küssen!" sagte Gibbs verlegen.

Zu seiner Überraschung sagte Abby : „ Na dann tu es doch einfach!"

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte. Abby wurde fast verrückt ,weil sie nicht wusste was sie nun tun sollte, ihr wurde es zu bunt ,nun ergriff sie die Initative und drückte sanft ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, süß und sehr zärtlich. Aus dem Zärtlichen und sanften Kuss wurde schnell ein sehr intensiver und leidenschaftlicher ,sie liessen nur von einander ab um Luft zu holen.

Abby fiel es sehr schwer den Kuss zu beenden !

„ Warum haben wir nur so lange gewartet?"

„ Abbs, ich weiss es nicht ! Nur eines ist klar ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich will dich bei mir haben!" sagte Gibbs ernst.

„ So eine Privatstunde ist sehr hilfreich und weißt du was?" grinste Abby!

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Jethro ,ich liebe dich, schon seit langem!"

Er sagte nichts sondern sprach mit seinen Händen.

Abbys Antwort war heftig . Sie küsste ihn heftig und schaute ihn nach dem kuss in die Augen und fragte: „ Na schon mal in einem Sarg Sex gehabt?"

„ Nein aber reizvoll ist es!"

Abby stand auf und stand neben Gibbs, der sie mit den Augen förmlich auszog.

Nach einem weiteren intensiven Kuss ,trug Gibbs Abby auf seinen Armen in ihr Schlafzimmer!!!!

Nur eines war für beide ganz klar Privatstunden waren sehr reizvoll!

THE END

---

Vielleicht kennt jemand die Situation ... Man liebt jemanden und dann will er auf einmal Zeit mit einem Verbringen und das nicht wie immer ...

Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlecht...

Also Kommi hinterlassen... Biitteeee!!


End file.
